deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Death's Head AUX vs Rapid Action Team vs Sam Gideon
This is a five-on-five-on-five fight. I will add 4 additional characters for Sam with an ARS each who don't exist to even the match out. There are three polls, to determine who wins, comes in second, and who loses. Weapon Info AUX Short: A dagger made out of a black metal that has the silver skull of the Death's Head regiment as the pommel. Specially weighted to be useful both as a thrown weapon and as a normal stabbing implement. Mid: The Kemzin-19 is the AK-47 of the Death's Head novels; they're cheap and reliable, but with a far higher caliber (larger bullet) than any modern guns. The flamethrower is a flamethrower. The fuel is a sort of souped up napalm, which burns hotter and for longer. Long: The Z93z Sniper Rifle is the best sniper rifle avaliable for this unit's media. It's sights can transition between thermal, night vision, and normal, and it, too, has a far higher caliber than any other gun on this page. Special: The SIG-37 is a fully intelligent AI pistol with Pulse-Rifle capability, which has five types of ammo: Carbon Flechettes, Hollow Point, Incindiary, Pulse Rifle, and Overburst. The Flechette is a small and silent projectile that causes a quick death, Hollow Point and Incindiary are the same as today's, only with the recurring theme of a higher caliber. Pulse Rifle rounds will melt anything they hit into slag, and Overburst is essentailly a grenade modified to come out of a pistol's barrel and has power equivalent to modern atrillery shells. The SIG can be loaded with up to four magazines simultaneously, which can be switched between at the user's or the gun's dicision. The SIG-37 can also predict the movements and actions of enemies in battle up to 5 minutes in advance with a 75% certanty. Explosive: Ceramic Frag Grenades are exactly what they sound like. They are similar to modern-day grenades, just with a higher explosive yeild. RAT Short: The MP-7 is exactly like the gun used today. This one has a silencer and the Covalent rounds that will be explained later. Mid: The Covalent Assault Riflr or CAR is one of the more interesting weapons. It's sights are electronic and show up on the RAT's HUD. The CAR also fires Covalent Rounds, which are specially-formulated bullets that create a small field o impact that disrupts Covalent Bonds. They have a cyan glow when traveling through the air, so they are highly visible but are also extremely deadly. The Flametrwoer has also been modified to burn hotter than most conventional fuels, and is wrist-mounted on one RAT's armor. Long: The Railgun is a standard railgun with several power settings. The maximum setting causes the slug to travel fast enough to change its state of matter from solid to plasma. Special: The Gattling Gun is also attached to one RAT's armor, and is bolted to the forearm. It operates like a normal one, and also sports the Covalent rounds of the MP-7 and the CAR. Explosives: Claymores are claymores. If you don't know what it does, it's an antipersonel shaped-charge explosive that is planted in one spot. If an enemy is detected from the front, it will go boom in that direction. These claymores are only able to be deactivated by the RATs, and there is no risk of friendly fire since the RAT's claymores have IFF (Identification, Friend or Foe). Sam Short: Sam's Melee Attack varies with each weapon, though it is usually a variation on punching the enemy. This has a lot of power, and will drain the energy from Sam's ARS, forcing him to recharge after every attack, putting him at a major disadvantage. Mid: The Assault rifle and the Heavy Machine Gun are both self-explanatory. They are both mostly normal weapons, but have enhanced ammunition to cause more damage. Long: The Sniper Rifle is standard, silenced Sniper Rifle which has modified ammo for a bigger punch. Special: The Disk Launcher is a gun that shoots explosive, homing, giant buzzsaws. It's as awesome as it sounds, but each projectile does very little damage. Explosive: Frag Genades are frag grenades. These are similar to the AUX's Ceramic frags. So... RAT win, 3-7-0. AUX come in second, 7-3-0. Sam loses, 0-0-10. Battle AUX: RAT: Sam: The AUX are walking the streets of Luthadel at night, and they notice two groups of warriors in powered armor. "Rachel," Sven says, "Who are they?" He looks around, and a voice comes over his headset. "Two groups of five, unafilliated. I think. I don't know who they are." The sniper increases the power on her Z93z's scope, and spots someone lying on a roof perch similar to her own. "Sniper. Permission to fire, Colonel Jaxx?" Sven, Shil, and Neen spread out, any trace of confusion vanquished by the iminent threat. Vijay straps on his flamethrower, which threads through the sleeve of the plain black uniform of a Death's Head Colonel. "Lieutenant Tveskoeg has more combat experience than I do. I'm giving him command until combat ends. It's your call, Sven." Five members of the RAT are also taking up positions. Major Ridgeway calls up his TAC, with targeting icons and impromptu locaton names. "Darce, where are you?" he asks. Instead of a vocal confirmation, a new icon pops up on the TAC labeled "Spire". Stitch keeps low, crouching behind huts, while Monster and Merlin take similar routes, Monster's massive frame and gatling gun only made more intimidating by the armor fitted to him. Ridgeway changes the readout on his helmet to match Darcy's view. He sees two other groups, one with armor and one with black uniforms with grey skulls. Sharing the view with everyone, he identifies the first group as "Armor" and the second as "Skull". Darcy sends the team a visual of her railgun targeting a figure lying prone. "I see a sniper, sir. Armor has one on a roof. Permission to fire?" While this is happening, five soldiers from DARPA under the command of Sam Gideon are trying to get their berings. "So this is what happens when new inventions go wrong," Sam muses, flicking a cigarette away. He tells his team to spread out, and to get the only team member with a sniper rifle in his BLADE memory on the roof. He crouches low, not wanting to alert the red dots on his radar. "Enemy sniper spotted, sir! She's... I don't know how she got there," one of his team members says, "do I engage?" All three leaders give the go-ahead at the same time. The sniper in the ARS fires and hits Rachel, and the sniper falls with a bullet through her left eye. . He activted AR mode as he fired, and dodged out of the way of Rachel's bullet. However, the roll placed him square in the path of the near-lightspeed slug from Darcy's railgun. The slug, turned into plasma due to friction, hits him in the center of the back, disabling and penetrating the ARS and fries him. . In retaliation, all four remining members of Sam's squad throw grenades at Darcy's position. They manage to blow the spire out from under her, and she falls to the ground. Severely injured but still barely alive, she struggles up to see that the Death's Head have found her. Neen shoots her in the faceplate with a Kemzin, and Vijay tosses a grenade next to her face. She gets the full blast, and her head is pulverized inside her armor. . The ARS-user with the Disk Blade Gun active finds a vantage point on a building to fire at the RAT. He aims and lets off a round, which tracks towards Stich. It hists his armor and explodes, knocking the marine back. The entire RAT squad concentrates fire on the unlucky soldier's position. The rounds flare cyan as they impact the ARS and the ledge below it. The covalent ammunition eats away at the armor and the ledge, and the soldier falls. Vijay is nearby, and activates his flamethrower, burning his enemy alive. . He looks up to see another ARS-suited warrior aiming a rifle at him, but it was too late for him to react. Shil, having noticed the threat before her less-than-compitant CO, fires her Kenzin-19. The rounds shatter the faceplate of the soldier's ARS, and several more impact his eyes. . Neither AUX member, however, noticed Stitch recovering from the impact from the Disk Blade Gun. He fires his MP-7, silently thanking his silencer for not giving his position away. He hits Vijay in the throat, and the Colonel dies. . The remaining two ARS operators boost into teh action, activating AR mode and attempting to find targets, but are unsuccessful. Sam ends up behind a building, but the other member is stuck in the open once the AR mode runs out. Ridgeway and Merlin open fire with their Covalent Assault Rifles, and the bullets flare cyan as they dissolve the armor and the flesh it protected. . Stitch, his armor still damaged, makes his way cautiously across the square where the dead ARS operator lies. The SIG-37 alerts Sven to the open target, and he lets the gun chose its ammunition. The SIG choses Pulse Rifle, which melts Stitch and his armor into slag. . Shil moves out to try and scavange a couple weapons as Sven loads another power cell into the SIG, but she is quickly noticed by Monster, who brings his gatling gun to bear. Sam, meanwhile, is aiming at Monster's ammunition feed. Monster fires first, the covalent rounds of his gatling gun eating away at Shil's flesh. . Sam fires several rounds from his Assault Rifle, but quickly changes to his heavy machine gun. The larger rounds impact Monster's arm, and he fires at Sam. The gatling gun's ammo feed jammed, meaning only a few rounds were fired. However, they did enough damage to Sam's armor to completely disintegrat it in some places. Sam feels a pain in his chest, and looks down to see a black dagger sticking out of it. He pulls it out, looking at the silver skull in place of a normal pommel. By the time Ridgeway gets to his location, he was immobile in a pool of his own blood. . Sven quietly nods his approval to Neen, before regrouping. The five remaining combatants are all trying to retake control of the situation. Sven and Neen opt to take two different routes around a building, and both see the three remaining RATs. Ridgeway scans the area, while Merlin tries to perform a combat-repair to Monster's armor, specifically the ammunition feed. Neen notices this, and takes careful aim at Merlin, planning to kill him and then Monster. Sven, getting a readout on the situation and immidiate future from his SIG, tries to call Neen off, but it is too late. He fires a two short bursts, five bullets all hit Merlin's faceplate and shatter it. The remaining five hit on target, and Merlin goes down, and dies in his armor. . Monster quickly zooms in on Neen's location, and charges towards him. Neen fires, but the impact gets absorbed by Monster's armor. The massive marine closes in on Neen, gatling gun empty. He swings the massive gun like a club, striking Neen's head with enough force to turn it into a reddish pulp. . Sven curses and fires an Overburst round at Monster. The massive explosion takes a huge chunk out of the building and completely wrecks Monster's armor. The last remaining member of the AUX fires another overburst at one of the spots where the armor was completely penetrated. Monster explodes. . Sven aims the SIG-37 at Rigdeway, and switches to pulse rifle ammunition, but realizes that he does not have enough power. He desperately funbles for his third sapre power cell on his belt, while Ridgeway runs towards him. Ridgeway aims and fires his CAR, but Zven puts his metal arm in the way. The rounds do not dissolve metallic bonds, so the arm is simply riddled with dents. The distreaction prevents him from reloading, and the leader of the RAT activates his flamethrower. Sven is engulfed in flames, and dies. . Category:Blog posts